Inessa Chau
“ "Why defy the hand that cares for you? You Sir must have gone completly mad." ” }| — } }| , } }} }} }| — } }| src }} }} The character Inessa Chau, is portrayed by, Nastya Kusakina. She is a character in Beyond Wastes Roleplay Chat. Inessa Chau Inessa Chau is not the type of girl you would expect to walk out of line. Ever since her childhood she has been closely monitored and interests have been kept in the innocent young woman. Her life is like a blank canvas covered in gray paints, rather bland and filled with only one large splatter of red that she herself chooses to push out of the realms of her mind. At the moment she resides in Barnum's youth section, awaiting the day of her choosing. Childhood Inessa's childhood was very simple, she always held a sence of passion in what she did. She cared for those who needed care and always kept herself in a position of neutralilty when it came to conflict. Even though the child is calm and sweet she has been thrown into situations where she has not belonged, causing her to know of things in which she shouldn't. As a teen she took these memories with her and began to blossom in her studies more than the affairs of others, losing her sweet and kind demeanor for a chillling one, earning her nicknames such as, "The Icy one" or "Ice Princess" which she knows of but does not take to her stony heart. For now the young woman happily awaits the day in which she will be chosen, everyone around her knows that she will be chosing in favor of Concord and so does she. What roll she will be placed in however is one of wonder to even those who watch over her. Personality Inessa's personality can be described in a few simple words when she is at peace. She is content with small traces of a thin smile lingering on her pink lips. Her gaze can be rather harsh but that is because her eyes seem to lack pigment. Those who have been close enough can see that her eyes are either a soft blue or a light grey, she does not let those in her close circle get close enough to notice the tint in her orbs. However when livied she can be a force to wrecken with. Her defensive skills are rather sharp. If needed she can take down someone who is twice her weight class because of the skill she has but she chooses to take a rather peaceful route. Skills Inessa is a very intelligent young woman, she is skilled in simple things such as various sciences, mathmatics and basic survival skills which include but are not limited to self defense and situtation analysis. Her weaknesses however include street skills but if she is up against a dim witted foe she may be able to overcome them. Trivia Inessa cherishes bright colors which is so rare, except colors such as red which brings back bad memories. When she learns of animal she is rather confused because they are rare from what she knows. Inessa does not know how to swim, so keep her away from large places that contain water. The young woman has never felt any sort of loving emotions towards any one, she has held deep care as if she was a guardian type figure but nothing else. Inessa is rather blunt and sneaky when she needs to be. No one expects it of her so it is rather shocking when people learn of the truth. : tumblr_nficuc335I1qicobao1_500.jpg|Inessa Chau tumblr_matkj2DJVt1qcah0do1_r1_500.jpg|Inessa in her more risque outfits Mig.jpg|Inessa Chau 370a890728544ea83ec1026154d2abc0.jpg|Inessa Chau Header image.jpg|Concord's Sweetheart